


Motorbabies

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Frank Iero, Danger Days Era, Doggy Style, M/M, Mechanic Frank, One Shot, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank is a mechanic and Gerard has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorbabies

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this one for a while and it has slightly more plot than all the others haha, not sure about the actual smut part because I wrote it when I was sick but I hope it's okay. This was written for the domestic service/manual labour square of my season of kink card   
> -M

Gerard was annoyed more than anything else when his car breaks down. He’s had it for a while so it’s old now which means it shouldn’t be a surprise. He didn’t think much of it at first, just called the breakdown service and had it towed to the garage. It cost more that he would have liked to get it fixed and it took a few days which meant he had to get Mikey to drive him everywhere. An inconvenience for them both. So he was more than happy when the mechanic called to let him know that it’s ready to be picked up, and Gerard thanked him profusely over the phone, running his fingers through his read hair before he hung up and called his brother to ask for a lift to the garage. 

When they got there Gerard was totally prepared to just pay for the work done wit his car and leave. What he wasn’t prepared for was for the guy who had worked on it to be hot as fuck. The guy had pretty long hair, almost to his shoulders and it all hangs in his face on one side. The guys face itself is kinda dirty, oil or grease stains probably but it isn’t a bad kind of dirty; Gerard liked it. He could see that the guy is littered with tattoos, both on his neck and working their way down his arms. Only the ones on his forearms are visible where his overall sleeves cover the rest and his hands are covered with the same oil stains that are on his face and overalls but Gerard could see that he’s got some there too. This guy is literally the personification of all Gerard’s wet dreams and he had to fight not to stare. Gerard glanced at the guy’s name tag and smiles a little. ‘Frank’ is says. 

He was so distracted (and probably busy staring) that he didn’t realise Frank was talking to him. He tuned in just in time to get the gist of what Frank is saying, not wanting to make himself look like a complete idiot. 

“Oh uh- my name’s Gerard Way, I’m here to pick my car up?” He said once Frank was done asking what he could do for him, trying not to let his mind wander to all the things he wished Frank could be doing for him and to him. 

Frank nodded and grinned at him, totally oblivious to the fact Gerard was trying his hardest to fight off all his dirty thoughts about him as he looked on the computer in front of him, “Subaru XT, right?” He asked, glancing back up at Gerard with a smile. Gerard simply nodded and bit his lip a little. 

“Okay, so it didn’t need much doing to it, just a new part  but you should definitely bring it in sometime next week if you can for a service.” Frank told him before listing off how much it was going to cost him and watching as Gerard got his wallet out with a small smile. 

“Of course, do I have to book it in now?” Gerard asked, cringing inside at how much it was going to cost him but at least it would give him an excuse to see Frank again because really Gerard was already ridiculously attracted to the guy and had to fight to stay casual and professional. 

Frank nodded, running his fingers through his hair as he looked over at Gerard before taking his money, “Yeah but I don’t actually know how to work this computer much so I can’t do that for you today.” He answered, giving the elder an apologetic look. “But our receptionist, Jamia, will be back tomorrow so you can always just call and book it then.” 

Gerard nodded a little, even though he hated the idea of doing anything over the phone and would much rather have had an excuse to talk to Frank for longer. “Yeah, okay, I can do that.” He said anyway, smiling a little at Frank and watching as Frank unlocked a drawer of the desk and pulled out his car keys before locking it again. 

“Awesome! C’mon then I’ll show you to your car.” Frank grinned at him as he held up his keys and moved out from behind the desk. Gerard nodded and followed along, subtly trying to get a look at Frank’s ass but he couldn’t; Frank’s overalls might have been hot but they were kinda baggy, which was kinda disappointing. Gerard tore his gaze away from Frank’s ass when they stopped in front of his car and Frank turned around to hand over the keys, smiling brightly. 

“So she should run just fine now but definitely bring her back for that service.” Frank said, shrugging a little as Gerard took his keys and unlocked the car, smiling back at Frank. 

“Yeah, I will. Thanks Frank!” He said, feeling a little awkward as he stood there for a couple moments before waving and moving to get into the driver’s side. He wanted an excuse to talk to Frank some more but if he’d hung around even more he was sure it would have come off as weird so he drove off, hoping he would see him again when he brought his car back.

Frank hadn’t even needed to walk him to his car or tell him to bring his car back in. He felt kinda bad for doing the latter since it was probably gonna cost Gerard quite a bit but no one could really blame him: Gerard was fucking hot with his bright red hair and tight fitting jeans- Frank just wanted to see him again. He sighed a little as he headed back into the garage, rolling his eyes at the look Bob gave him, flipping him off as he headed back over to the bike he’d been working on for most of the morning. Whatever, Bob just obviously didn't get it. 

* * *

 

Gerard didn’t manage to call the garage until a couple days later, mostly because he was putting it off, dreading having to talk to someone over the phone but he eventually worked up the courage to and got his car booked in for the service, calling Mikey after to ask for him to come with so he could get a lift back. 

“Wait, why have you booked your car in again? You only just got it out.” Mikey asked after Gerard had told him what he had done, sounding genuinely confused and Gerard sighed a little, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Because Mikey, the guy there told me I should.” Gerard repeated sipping his coffee and grimacing a little when he realised it had gone cold. 

“Right...but why didn’t they just do it while it was there?” 

“I don’t know, maybe you need an appointment or something.” Gerard shrugged, emptying his coffee in the sink and flicking on his coffee maker. He could almost hear his brother’s eye roll and he definitely heard the little sigh, as if Gerard had said something completely stupid. 

“Shut up, Mikey!” 

“I didn’t say anything!” His brother protested. 

“You didn’t need to.” Gerard said as he leant against the counter, waiting for his coffee. “So? Are you gonna come with me or not?” 

“...Yeah, fine, I’ll come with.” 

* * *

A couple days later, Gerard woke up to a knock on his door. Groaning, he went to roll over almost falling off the edge of his bed and flailing, stopping himself with a hand on the floor. He blinked his eyes open, glancing around sleepily, slightly confused. Fuck, he sighed a little to himself and brought a hand up to rub his eyes, realising he wasn’t in his bed, he’d fallen asleep on the couch- again.

The knocking startled him when it started again, and he rolled his eyes a little, getting up to answer it. 

“Look, I don’t want whatever shit you’re selling!” He yelled as he walked up to open the door, rolling his eyes as he yanked it open, revealing a very unimpressed Mikey. Gerard was even more confused then, brushing his hair out of his face as he looked at his brother, wondering what Mikey was doing there so early. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow accusingly, arms crossed over his chest. 

Gerard frowned, leaning against the door frame, “...Forgot what?” He asked hesitantly, biting his lip a little. 

Mikey let out one of those long suffering sighs and rolled his eyes at his brother, “Your car?” He said pointedly. 

“What about my car?” Gerard asked, scrunching his face up a little and starting to get slightly frustrated. 

“You booked it in for a completely unnecessary service? Remember?” 

“Oh!” Gerard said, eyes widening a little as he did remember. “Oh shit! I totally forgot.” He said, dragging his brother inside and shutting the door behind them, “Wait here.” He muttered, not bothering to wait for a response before he ran upstairs to get dressed. He wanted to make an effort to impress Frank just in case he was there but he didn’t have a lot of time so he just pulled on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt before going to brush his teeth and grabbing a leather jacket, hurrying back down to his brother. 

Mikey quirked an eyebrow slightly when he saw the vague effort Gerard had gone to but he didn’t say anything, just watched as Gerard slipped his shoes on and grabbed his car keys.

“So I’ll just follow you to the place and give you a lift back then.” Mikey said when Gerard was ready, turning to open the door again. 

Gerard nodded a little and followed his brother out, heading to his own car and starting to drive towards the garage. He was pretty excited to see Frank again, even though that seemed kinda sad since he didn’t know him that well and since he didn’t even know if Frank was definitely gonna be there but Gerard didn’t care. 

He sighed a little and ran his fingers through his hair when he got there and parked his car in the first space he saw, taking his keys out and heading into the reception area again. There was no one at the desk when he got there but he could hear laughing so he glanced around at the open area where the mechanics worked. Frank was there, on the back of a bigger blonde guy who obviously didn’t  _ want  _ to be giving Frank a piggyback but was anyway. A woman stood beside them with two cups of coffee in her hands, laughing and rolling her eyes at their antics. 

“Frankie! Get off him.” She laughed, shaking her head a little. 

“Yeah, get off me Iero. You’re a health and safety nightmare.” The blond said, trying to shake Frank off but Frank was giggling and holding on tight with his legs wrapped around the guys waist. 

“Whatever, as if you care about health and safety.” Frank laughed as he clung on to him, glancing up and spotting Gerard watching after a moment, his face brightening up even more. “Oh! Hey Gerard!” He said, jumping off the other man’s back. 

Gerard chuckled a little, smiling slightly and giving and awkward wave. He felt slightly nervous and a lot more awkward now that they had all turned to look at him, watching as the woman, Jamia presumably, passed one of the coffees to the blond, smacking Frank’s arm lightly as she walked passed him towards Gerard, taking a sip of the coffee she still had. 

“I’m sorry for these idiots.” She said, ignoring Frank’s offended noise when he realised she’d obviously stolen his coffee and Gerard couldn’t help but think his pout was adorable, trying not to blush as he looked back at her. “I’m Jamia, we spoke on the phone, right?” She asked, smiling a little at him. 

Gerard brushed his hair out of his face, chuckling a little and nodding. “Yeah, just here to drop off my car.” He answered. 

“Awesome. Frankie here will go and get it.” Jamia said, smiling as she headed back into the reception area to go through some things with him, Frank following behind them. Gerard smiled a little as he booked his car in with Jamia before leading Frank out to the parking lot to his car. 

“Here she is.” He said, standing next to his car, seeing that Mikey had parked a couple spaces down and was watching as he spoke to Frank. 

“Sweet, I’ll take good care of her, I promise.” Frank said as he grinned up at him before Gerard unlocked the car and opened the door to get out some things he would need for during the week. 

“I thought you were a health and safety nightmare?” Gerard asked playfully as he stood up straight again and handed over the keys to Frank. 

Frank giggled at that which was probably the prettiest fucking sound Gerard had ever heard, “Nah man, only around Bob and I’ve never seriously injured anyone or damaged anything.” The younger laughed, taking the keys from him and grinning brightly. 

“Oh, I see, so my car will still be in one piece next time I see you then?” Gerard chuckled, shutting the door and stepping back a little. 

“Definitely.” Frank laughed, nodding, “I’ll give you a call when she’s ready.” 

Gerard nodded and smiled gratefully as he gestured towards his brother’s car, “Okay, well I should probably go if  **I** want to still be in one piece next time. My brother’s waiting.” He joked, laughing a little. 

“Ah okay. Well I’ll see you soon then, Gerard!” Frank said, going over to the driver’s side and opening the door. 

“Yeah, see you Frank!” Gerard smiled, waving at him as he turned to head towards Mikey’s car, a stupid smile on his face as he got into the passenger seat. 

“You are ridiculous.” Was the first thing his brother said to him as Gerard put his seatbelt on. 

“What? Why?” Gerard asked, frowning slightly as he looked up at him, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

“That guy. You’re so obvious. Please don’t tell me you paid to have your car serviced so you could see him.” Mikey said as he drove out of the car park, rolling his eyes a little. 

Gerard frowned even more then, debating whether or not he should point out that technically he hadn’t paid yet because yeah, maybe Mikey was right, that was pretty much the only reason he had agreed to having his car serviced but Mikey didn’t need to know that. “No, Frank really did tell me I needed to book it in.” He protested, shaking his head a little. 

“Then you’re both as ridiculous as each other, he’s just as obvious as you.” Mikey sighed as he drove, knowing that his brother was oblivious. “We’re going to get coffee.” 

Gerard shut his mouth then and kept quiet because he couldn’t argue with that. He hadn’t had time for a coffee that morning and he was definitely going to need one to process what Mikey had just told him so just leant back and looked out of the window as they drove to the coffee shop. 

* * *

Gerard managed to ignore his brother’s interfering the whole time they were out before he was dropped back off at home. He spent most of the rest of the day thinking about Frank, in fact, he spent most of the next few days thinking and daydreaming about him. His thoughts were  _ mostly _ innocent and he totally didn’t draw multiple pictures of the guy. Gerard  _ tried _ not to let himself think dirty thoughts about Frank but he couldn’t really help himself. Frank was hot and he had tattoos and Gerard couldn’t help imagining tracing over all the ones he had seen with his tongue, especially the ones he’d seen on Frank’s neck and he often found himself wondering if Frank had any more and what they would look like. Frank’s profession didn’t really help matters either because there were far too many porn movies out there starring twink mechanics, in Gerard’s opinion and it’s not like he actively sought them out but they helped fuel his fantasies when he did stumble across them  _ accidentally.  _ Half the time Gerard didn’t even need the goddamn porn to get himself off, thinking about fucking Frank usually did the job pretty easily. Which Gerard felt pretty guilty about.

So Gerard was actually pretty glad that he didn’t hear from the garage for at least a week because he wasn’t sure he would be able to face Frank after that. He did still blush deeply when he got a call from Jamia though, telling him his car was ready to be picked up. He thanked Jamia over the phone before he hung up and text his brother to ask if he could get a lift. 

_ At work & am totally not your taxi service. Walk -mikey  _

Gerard groaned in frustration when he read Mikey’s text, running his fingers through his hair. He really hated his brother sometimes. Knowing he had no choice but to walk, Gerard sighed a little and grabbed his jacket before heading out. 

* * *

By the time he’d gotten to the garage, Gerard decided that he really did hate Mikey for making him walk but also that he really needed to started trying to get fit because there was no way that walk should have tired him out as much as it had. He supposed he could blame it on the weather though because it was ridiculously hot, far too hot for the leather jacket he had decided to wear. He was sweating and out of breath as he walked into the reception, so much for trying to impress Frank he thought, sighing a little to himself and flipping his hair out of his face. 

This time, Frank and Jamia were in the reception and Gerard’s gaze was immediately drawn to Frank. The mechanic had tied the top of his overalls around his waist, using them more as pants than overalls with a white shirt on. The shirt had gone slightly see through where Frank must have been sweating too and Gerard could vaguely see tattoos on his back through the material that was also covered in oil stains. His throat went dry then and he was pretty sure Jamia caught him staring but whatever, Gerard could totally blame his blush on the fact that he’d just walked almost a mile.

“Whoa dude, you look hot, are you okay?” Frank asked when he turned around and saw him standing there, dragging Gerard out of his thoughts. 

“Thanks, Frank. Don’t I always look hot?” Gerard joked, chuckling a little, winking at him and smiling even brighter when he saw Frank’s face turn bright red. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Frank protested, shaking his head a little and blushing deeply. 

“So you don’t think I’m hot?” Gerard teased, faking a pout as he looked over at him, having to take off his jacket because it was just as hot inside as it was outside. 

“Well I do but you know what I meant.” Frank murmured, blushing even deeper which Gerard hadn’t thought was possible but he liked knowing that he could make Frank blush like that since he looked so cute like that. The elder smirked a little and raised an eyebrow slightly. 

Their light flirting was interrupted by Jamia who shook her head at the two, “Would you like a drink, Gerard?” She asked before Frank could embarrass himself anymore. 

“Please.” Gerard nodded, smiling gratefully at her and going over to lean against the counter. 

“Alright, Frankie’ll show you to the waiting area and I’ll have Bob bring your car around.” Jamia nodded, smiling at them before going into the locked drawer for the car keys. 

Gerard caught the little glare that Frank sent her way and chuckled a little as he followed Frank into a small waiting area. The room was pretty empty; six chairs lined the far wall and a table stood next to them with a coffee machine and some plastic cups on it. In front of them was a small coffee table with some really old motoring magazines on it. On the opposite wall was a snack machine and a water dispenser. 

“Yeah, we don’t really use this space much.” Frank chuckled, tucking his hair behind his ear and going over to grab him one of the plastic cups. He filled it with water from the dispenser and handed it over to him, “I promise the water is good though I wouldn’t suggest getting anything out of here.” He joked and tapping the side of the snack machine. 

“Noted.” Gerard laughed, nodding a little and sipping the water as he moved to sit on one of the chairs. 

“So how come you look like you’re gonna keel over at any moment this time?” Frank asked, chuckling a little and sitting down next to him. 

“I walked here. Turns out I’m a lot more unfit that I originally thought.” Gerard answered, smiling at him and shrugging slightly. “My little brother couldn’t give me a lift this time.” 

“Oh right, that sucks.” Frank chuckled, biting his lip a little as he looked down at his lap, picking at a loose thread on his overalls, “I feel bad for making you bring your car in for that service now.” 

“No need to feel bad. If it needed to be done then it needed to be done.” Gerard shrugged, smiling at him reassuringly as he sipped his water. He watched as Frank went red again then and a guilty looked flashed across his face and Gerard raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Umm well...it didn’t really  _ need  _ to be done.” Frank admitted before hurriedly adding, “I’m sorry. We did find things that needed fixing though and I’m sure Jai will give you a discount or something...I just wanted to see you again.” 

Gerard was silent for a moment then, sipping his water. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that because he was sure any normal person would be mad but how could he be mad when that was the exact reason he had agreed anyway? In fact he found it rather endearing and a little flattering, telling Frank exactly that when he looked up and saw the worried look on his face. 

“You-? Seriously?” Frank asked, biting his lip a little. 

“Seriously.” Gerard nodded, “I mean, you coulda just invited me for coffee or asked for my number but to be honest that’s the exact reason I booked her in so I probably would have done the same thing.” He chuckled, smiling at him. 

Frank laughed a little and nodded, “I guess we’re both kinda ridiculous then, huh?” 

“Funny, that’s what my brother said.” Gerard giggled, nodding a little. He jumped a little when he heard his car horn go off then, startling him slightly. He downed the rest of his water and stood up, grabbing his jacket, throwing the plastic cup into the bin. Frank stood up with him and ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly as he stood next to him, “So uh, my shift here finishes at 5 if you wanna come back and pick me up so we can go for that coffee?” He suggested, almost shyly. 

Gerard smiled warmly at him and nodded, “Yeah, I’d like that.” He said, walking back out to the reception with him, “I’ll see you at five then?” 

Frank grinned, ignoring the looks from Jamia and Bob who had come back in to give Gerard his keys, knowing they’d tease him about it as soon as Gerard left. “Yeah, I’ll see you then.” 

Gerard smiled back at him just as bright and nodded once more before he waved, thanking Bob as he took his keys from him. He couldn’t help grinning to himself for the whole drive home, looking forward to seeing Frank again that evening. He hadn’t really been expecting Frank to like him back or to want to go out with him and Gerard almost needed to pinch himself just to make sure that he hadn’t dreamt the entire thing.  
  


* * *

 

Gerard didn’t really have anywhere to be for the rest of the day, so he decided to go to a  coffee shop to wait and maybe get some drawing or writing done while he was there. Except he couldn’t concentrate on what he was supposed to be drawing and ended up accidentally drawing Frank again instead. He just smiled when he noticed what he'd done though and smiled a little to himself, sipping his coffee, glancing over at the clock every  five minutes. He supposed how ridiculous it was how excited he was to go and pick Frank up but he couldn’t help it and he didn't really care. Five o’clock couldn't come fast enough and he hurried to pack up his sketchbook when it did, hurrying back to his car. 

The drive back to the garage took a little longer than he would have liked because of traffic and Gerard sighed in relief when he got there. It was just gone half past and the car park was empty but a light was on in the garage so Gerard assumed Frank had been waiting for him. The door was unlocked and he called out for Frank as he stepped inside. 

“In here!” Frank called back to him from the garage, slightly muffled. Gerard smiled a little and shut the door of the reception behind him before he walked into the garage, stepping over some tools as he stepped further into the large space. Frank was facing away from him, bent over a car, presumably busy fixing something to do with the engine but Gerard didn’t know, he wasn’t good with cars, and he didn't really care either. He was far too busy  focusing on the sight of Frank who was bent over in front of him, swaying his hips to the music of whatever radio station was on. Gerard glanced down at his ass before letting his gaze wander back up to where Frank’s t-shirt and gone tight around his back, giving him and even better view of the tattoos hidden underneath. The hem had ridden up a little and the overalls were falling down slightly where the makeshift belt Frank had made with the sleeves had come untied during the day and with Frank moving his hips so much, meaning just the top of his ass was visible now. 

Gerard’s eyes darkened as he stepped forward and bit his lip a little as he watched, waiting for Frank to notice him. The younger blushed a little when he did but smirked and wiggled his ass a little. “See something you like?” Frank chuckled as he looked over at Gerard, biting his lip. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow slightly at Frank’s teasing, smiling a little though as he stepped closer, “You know I do.” He hummed, making a point of looking right at Frank’s ass before he looked back up at him, smiling playfully. 

“As if you can actually see it.” Frank laughed, shaking his head a little but he made no move to straighten himself up or pack up his things just yet, grinning playfully back at Gerard. 

“No, you’re right, those overalls are far too baggy. They hide your figure completely Frankie.” Gerard chuckled, shaking his head a little, “But if you took them off…” He was only joking, flirting really, he didn’t expect Frank to actually do anything, the most he expected was for Frank to crack a joke back about getting changed or something. 

“Yeah? What if I told you I wasn’t wearing anything underneath?” Frank teased instead, biting his lip a little and winking at him. Gerard blushed deeply, unable to stop the soft noise that left him then, the idea that Frank was just bent over like that in front of him with his overalls barely hanging onto his hips with nothing underneath had his pants tightening a little. Not enough to be noticeable just then though, thank god, Gerard didn’t think he could handle the embarrassment that would cause if it turned out that Frank was just playing along and joking.

“Well... I would really get a good look then, huh?” Gerard chuckled awkwardly after a moment of trying to think of a witty reply. He hoped that what he'd said wouldn't come across as creepy or weird and was relieved to see that Frank still had the playful smirk on his face as before. 

“I suppose you will.” Frank chuckled, slowly moving his hands to untie the sleeves of his overalls from around his waist with a nervous look on his face as he looked over at Gerard, who just stood staring with wide eyes. He'd only come over to pick Frank up for a coffee date but Gerard could  _ feel _ the sexual tension now that they were alone and he couldn’t believe what was just about to happen, hoping he wasn’t reading the situation all wrong but from the look on Frank’s face he had a feeling that the younger felt the exact same way so he gave him a reassuring nod. 

That seemed to give Frank the confidence he needed to slowly push his overalls down as he looked over his shoulder at Gerard. The elder stepped closer, partly because he didn’t want Frank to feel uncomfortable and exposed but also because he really wanted to touch (because, yeah, Frank  _ hadn’t  _ been wearing underwear). Gerard liked his lips a little as he stepped close behind Frank and let his hand slide over Frank’s lower back, moving at the same pace Frank was using to pull the overalls down and letting the tips of his fingers just brush over the curve of Frank’s ass. And God was it a pretty ass. Gerard felt pretty lucky that Frank was gonna let him see it already, that they were actually  doing this because they hadn't even been on a date yet and though Gerard was patient, a total gentleman and a sweetheart, even though he  _ wanted  _ to take Frank on coffee dates and get to know him better,  _ this _ is what he'd been thinking about almost non-stop for the past few days. It seemed like Frank must have been thinking about it too because he arched up into Gerard’s touch for a moment before he moved his tools out of the way and closed the hood of the car, resting his elbows on it as his overalls dropped to his ankles. 

“Fuck.” Gerard muttered, eyes widening a little, moving his hands up to rest on Frank’s hips, lightly playing with the hem of the t shirt Frank was still wearing. “Are you sure?” He asked, slightly surprised by how calm his voice sounded. 

“Yeah. I mean- if you are.” Frank answered. Gerard could tell without even looking that the younger was blushing. “I've been sure since like the first time you walked in here.. thought about this.” Frank added, almost shyly. 

Gerard smirked a little when he heard that, some newfound confidence starting to show through because okay, contrary to popular belief he was good at this, it was the flirting part that made him nervous but this- this Gerard could do. “You thought about it? Tell me. Exactly what you thought about.” He said, giving Frank’s hips a gentle squeezed as he pressed his clothed crotch against Frank’s bare ass so that Frank could feel his half hard cock, even though his jeans. The younger made a soft noise then and Gerard had to hold him tighter to stop Frank from pushing back against him.

Frank closed his eyes, letting out a soft whimper when he was held tighter by Gerard and blushed deeply, “Thought about it just like this. Thought about you fucking me here, just like bent over your car...I don’t know Gerard, I just thought about it a lot.” He murmured, groaning in frustration slightly when Gerard still wouldn't let him grind back against his crotch. 

“This isn't my car.” Gerard laughed, moving one hand to tap the hood as he rolled his hips slowly against Frank’s once before pulling back. Fuck, that wasn't his car, he was totally about to fuck Frank over the top of some poor soul's car and the ridiculousness of the situation hit him then. It wasn’t completely off putting though, in fact completely the opposite, undoing his belt and button of his jeans. 

“I may be one of the founders of this business but I'm still totally getting fired if we get found out.” Frank giggled, shaking his head and turning to look at him over his shoulder, watching as Gerard palmed himself through his boxers to get himself fully hard, well on the way to being completely there himself.

“Don't worry, we won't be caught.” Gerard promised as he pulled himself out of his boxers, biting his lip as he watched Frank lick his lips as the younger watched him stroke himself slow and tight. He kinda wanted to have Frank turn around and get on his knees, moaning softly under his breath as he thought about it, Frank had pretty lips but Gerard was more interested in his ass right then and it seemed like Frank was on the same page as he wiggled his ass again. 

Gerard groaned softly and gave Frank’s ass a light slap, raising an eyebrow when the younger gasped loudly. “Yeah?” He asked, biting his lip and doing it again. Frank nodded eagerly, pushing his ass back into his touch. He hadn’t really known he was into that until Gerard had done it and he really wished this wasn't a one time thing between them because he definitely wanted more time to explore that with Gerard. 

“Come on Gerard, fuck.” He murmured, letting his head drop down a little, letting out a soft noise when he felt Gerard using one hand to spread his legs a little more so he could fit between them and grind against Frank’s ass. Gerard moaned softly, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the back of Frank’s neck, sliding his hands up Frank’s sides and under his shirt, letting his hands wander over Frank’s chest and up to play with his nipples.

The feeling of Gerard’s bare cock between his ass cheeks, sliding hot and heavy over his hole coupled with the feeling of his nipples being pinched and tugged lightly had Frank’s cock twitching against his stomach and he let out a low moan, rolling his hips back against Gerard’s cock. Gerard let out a soft moan and moved one hand to Frank’s hair instead, tugging on his hair gently so he could capture his lips in a deep kiss. The angle was slightly awkward but they made it work, kissing deeply as Gerard grinded against Frank slowly, ducking lightly on his lower lip. Gerard quickly decided that kissing Frank was his favourite thing to do, ever. Frank’s lips were soft and God was he a good kisser even if the angle made their kiss kinda clumsy and sloppy. 

Frank had to pull away for a moment when his neck started to ache, already panting softly. “Fuck, Gerard, touch me.” He breathed, rolling his hips back. The elder smirked a little as he kissed over Frank’s neck, suckling and nipping to leave small marks, sliding a hand down to stroke Frank’s cock loosely, lightly brushing his thumb over the head. Frank’s cock wasn’t as big as his own but it wasn’t small either and Gerard let out a soft noise as he thought about getting his mouth around it at some point; the moan that Frank let out as he touched him making his cock twitch. 

“Fuck…” Frank breathed, rolling his hips to fuck up into Gerard’s touch, “Come on, we gotta hurry up.” They didn't necessarily  _ need _ to but there was always the chance someone could come back or someone could see the unlocked door and walk in; Frank really didn't fancy getting caught being fucked over some stranger's car, making a mental note to clean the car when they were done. 

Gerard nodded a little and brought his free hand up to tap two fingers against Frank’s lower lip. “C’mon then. Get ‘em wet.” He murmured, he couldn’t quite believe this was happening to him but it seemed like a scenario straight out of a cliché porno but fuck was it hot. He let out a low moan as Frank took his fingers into his mouth and sucked quickly. Frank sucked on his fingers just like he would his cock, only pulling off when they were wet enough. 

“Fuck. You're so hot.” Gerard breathed, biting his lip a little and making a soft noise as he pulled away from Frank’s ass so he could slip his fingers between his cheeks, rubbing them over his hole slowly at first just to tease, still stroking the younger’s cock slowly. Moaning and letting his head rest on his arms, Frank pushed back against his fingers, biting his lip hard. 

“C’mon, don't tease.” Frank groaned, rolling his eyes at the little chuckle Gerard let out then, his frustrated huff turning to a low moan when he felt Gerard push a finger into him carefully. “I can take ‘em both.” He breathed. It wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate how careful Gerard was being but he didn’t need him to be, didn’t  _ want _ him to be. Frank a bit of a masochist, he wanted it to hurt just a little, he wanted it hard and fast, rough and dirty. 

“Fuck, you sure?” Gerard asked, biting his lip a little as he looked down at Frank, moving his hand from his cock to his lower back, rubbing gently. Frank nodded eagerly, whining a little at the loss of Gerard’s soft hand around his cock, pushing back against his finger. 

“Yeah, ‘m sure. C’mon. I want it hard, Gee.” Frank breathed, looking at him over his shoulder and chuckling a little as Gerard gave him a small smile and a raised eyebrow at the nickname. The smile turned into a smirk as Gerard added a second finger, biting his lip at the small moan Frank let out. The elder let him get used to the stretch for a moment, because he really didn't want to hurt Frank, moving his fingers inside him slowly for a moment before he twisted his fingers inside him and started fucking him with them harder.

“Yeah, like that.” Frank breathed, letting out breathy moans as he rested his hands on the hood of the car, rocking back against Gerard’s fingers.

“So fucking hot.” Gerard murmured, mostly to himself as he moved his free hand to stroke himself lazily as he watched Frank fuck himself on his fingers. He crooked his fingers a little, smirking even more when Frank cried out and moaned louder. “There?” He asked, rubbing his fingers over the same spot deliberately. 

“Oh yeah.” Frank choked out, squeezing his eyes shut, rocking back against his fingers. “More.” 

Gerard hummed softly, scissoring his fingers to stretch him before he added a third, biting his lip as he looked down at Frank and stroked himself slowly. “Fuck, tell me when you're ready.” He murmured. 

Frank nodded a little, shifting a little to get more comfortable and biting his lip as he rolled his hips back against Gerard’s fingers for a moment longer. “Fuck, ready.” He gasped out when Gerard’s fingers pressed against his prostate again. 

“Wait...wait.” Gerard breathed, rolling his eyes a little at Frank’s frustrated groan. “I don’t have any condoms on me....” He murmured, biting his lip a little. 

Frank was silent then because yeah he knew it was stupid to not use them but he just  _ wanted _ this so bad and he was clean, it wasn’t like he had to worry about using them for any other reason. “I’m clean. Are you?” He asked after a moment, turning to look at Gerard over his shoulder who nodded. 

“Then don’t worry about it, c’mon.” Frank murmured, he trusted Gerard and rocked back against his fingers again.

“Fuck, okay.” Gerard breathed, thrusting his fingers a couple more times before he pulled them out, spitting on his hand before giving himself a few quick strokes, moaning lowly as he looked down at Frank who rocked his hips back impatiently. “So impatient.” Gerard teased as he lined himself up, resting one hand on Frank’s lower back, rubbing the head of his cock against Frank’s hole just to tease them both, biting his lip a little. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve been wanting this for a while. And you’re fucking teasing.” Frank retorted, letting out a soft noise and pushing back against him to try and get him to stop teasing but Gerard still wouldn’t push in. 

“Me too.” Gerard murmured, biting his lip as he rubbed up against Frank, letting out soft moans. 

“Then stop teasing and fuck me.” Frank huffed. Gerard couldn’t help chuckling lightly, giving Frank’s hip a gentle squeeze before he pushed into him slowly, the moan Frank let out echoing his own as he pushed in slowly, stopping when he bottomed out. 

“You good?” Gerard asked softly, gently rubbing Frank’s lower back, giving him a moment to get used to the stretch, feeling like he needed to be extra careful since they hadn’t used proper lube just spit but Frank seemed to have other ideas as he rocked his hips. 

“Yeah, I’m good, move.” Frank breathed out, biting his lip a little. Gerard was pretty big and it did hurt a little but Frank liked that. He was impatient for more, moaning softly when Gerard slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard. 

“Like that?” Gerard asked; Frank’s louder moan making him slightly more confident, figuring that Frank would tell him if he hurt him too bad so he let himself just focus on how good it felt, gripping Frank’s hips hard and setting up a hard and fast pace. 

“Yeah fuck...don’t stop.” Frank moaned, letting his head rest on his arms, his moans muffled slightly against his arm. 

“Fuck, not gonna…” Gerard panted softly, sliding one hand up to tangle his fingers in Frank’s hair, tugging lightly and pulling his head back slightly so he could hear all of Frank’s moans better. Frank sounded so fucking pretty like that and Gerard had been fantasizing about getting to hear his moans for a while now. He kept his other hand on Frank’s hip, digging his fingers in slightly, trying to find just the right angle to hit his prostate again. He knew he’d managed it when Frank cried out and moaned loudly, tightening around his cock and drawing a low moan from Gerard. 

“Right there.” Frank panted softly, rolling back against him and trying to work a hand down so he could touch himself. He was so hard and leaking it fucking hurt and Gerard was fucking him so good but it wasn’t quite enough, he’d barely couldn’t a hand around himself when Gerard batted his hand away. Frank let out a low whine that turned into a breathy moan when Gerard pulled him away from the car slightly by his hip before he got his hand around his cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts, hitting his prostate almost every time he thrust in by now. 

Frank didn’t think he was going to last very long and by the way Gerard was moaning softly against his ear, it didn’t sound like he was either so Frank clenched around him, smirking a little at the low groan Gerard let out, moaning as Gerard started to fuck him even harder. “Yeah, fuck, just like that.” Frank moaned softly, biting his lip hard and rocking back against him, “So fucking close..” 

“Yeah...me too.” Gerard moaned softly, biting his lip as he tightened his hand around Frank’s cock and stroked him faster, “Come for me.” He breathed. It didn’t take much longer after that for Frank to come hard over Gerard’s fist with a loud moan, arching his back a little. The elder groaned as he thrust into him slightly faster, stroking him through it until he felt him start to go soft and pulled his hand away and resting them on his hips instead. The younger panted softly, letting out soft noises at the over-sensitivity as Gerard carried on fucking him, tightening around him. 

“Fuck, Gee. Come on, come.” Frank groaned softly. He was expecting Gerard to come inside him so it was kind of a surprise when he felt Gerard pull out before he came over Frank’s ass and thighs with a low moan. 

“Fuck…” Gerard breathed, stroking himself through it and panting softly as he came down from it. He slumped over Frank’s back, pressing soft kisses to the younger’s neck and shoulders. 

“Shit.” Frank breathed, smiling lazily to himself and chuckling lightly, “I can’t believe you just came on my ass.” 

“Sorry.” Gerard chuckled, moving up to press a soft kiss to his cheek before he pulled away, reaching down to tug Frank’s overalls up for him. 

“It’s alright, I liked it and it’s okay, I got it.” Frank said, smiling at him and turning around to pull his overalls up, letting Gerard tuck himself back into his pants instead. He grabbed a random rag to wipe down the car, shoving the rag into his pocket instead and sitting on the hood as he smiled softly at Gerard. 

“You still wanna go for that coffee?” Gerard asked with a smile as he moved to lean against the car next to Frank, pulling out his packet of cigarettes and handing one to Frank. 

“Cheers.” Frank said, letting Gerard light it for him and smiling as he took a drag, shaking his head. He didn’t miss the disappointed look on Gerard’s face then and was quick to elaborate. “I mean, I’m still in my work clothes and I kinda have your cum drying on my ass so I mean like...I’d rather go home for a shower right now but you could come with?” He suggested, hopefully, watching as Gerard sighed with relief and nodded. “We can have a coffee there if you want.”    
Gerard smiled with relief and blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth, leaning over to kiss Frank’s cheek gently. “Yeah...yeah that sounds good.” He smiled brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
